


Stelson

by Stelson7



Category: Stelson. Original
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelson7/pseuds/Stelson7
Summary: Ashley has always had a thing for Stella. Not knowing if good or bad, or the feeling to protect her even when Stella mistreated her.A new year where both are ready put past behind but something always comes in the way.





	Stelson

Ashley's POV

The first day of school after summer vacations was a little less terrible. This time the bullying was toned down a bit. Earlier, in the beginning of my junior year I came out and most went normal if not counting bring pushed into locker and the weird look and comments that were passed. Later on, a few more students came out and accepted, being true to themselves.

My summer mainly consisted of working along side with dad and being part of the company, helping new projects. I know you might be thinking that I'm just a high school student and company seems a big step in future time. Well my dad and I made a deal that once I turn 18, I'll be handling some part of business to get a gist of future and giving him some rest from all the work. 

Many may not know but our company, Emerson Estate recently owned SkyHeart High, my school. We're second biggest firm after the Knights.

*******

I got to school on my new Mustang GT 350 , not new as I got it for my last birthday, but it's the first time in bringing this beauty to school. I parked next to my friends

"So, finally brought this baby to school, huh? I had almost lost hope" Marsha said.

"Yeah, thought it's best way to a new start" I replied.

"Come on, let's go. Terror Go. " The Ice-Queen was approaching the gates and I was in no mood for a foul start.

This girl has been messing up with my heart for the last two years. She was none other than Stella.

Yeah, Stella Bishop on whom I had a crush once. She doesn't majorly bully me, but it's Luke whom she never stops. We've a hot-cold relationship , at school she's a bitch but after school ,dare I say, friends.

Seeing as our dads are friends,we had to act civil around each. But eventually we became friends, and kept our differences to school.

"Alright guys, we'll see you at lunch" Natalie said to T.J as I dragged her along. She's been my friend since forget and knows about my feelings for Stella.

The first class was Science, something that I love but no one is better than Computer and ED. But those classes has a flawless flaw, Stella herself.

The teacher came in asked us to submit our projects. I'm the middle of the class I got a can from the Principal asking for my presence.

No one in the school knows that my family owns it except the staff and I made it clear that no special treatment should be provided to me.

Natalie have me a worried look but I shrugged it off and went to the office.

*****

I stepped inside the Principal's office only to be caught in a tight hug. My Aunt, Melissa Knight is the principal of our school and was gone on a long trip on her anniversary.

She's my favourite aunt after Aunt Janette. They never miss a chance to pamper me, Spoil Me, as mom likes to say.

"How's my little Teddy?" She's asked pulling away from the hug.

"Hey, I'm not a baby anymore, see. And so far I'm good. Better, now that you're here now" I said.

She always call me Teddy because I visited with my teddy-bear to sleep. Okay, you caught me... I'm still a cuddler, just not with teddy bear anymore.

"So what's new today"? I asked

"Oh yes, there's a new transfer student and I want you to show her around. I've put her in your Math, Computer and ED class. So, are you up for it. She said.  
As she finished a familiar figure entered the room. "Oh, there she is"

Riley Cross, the girl I met in Berlin when I went there for some business trip with dad. The two of us got together really good and doesn't most time together.

"Hey Ash, didn't expect you to be here"Riley said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're stalking me" I said and pulled her in a hug.

"Great you two know each other" Aunt Melissa turned to Riley "your very welcome here Miss Cross. You can collect your schedule from Tyler. 

We bid her goodbye, while collecting the schedule I texted Natalie.

Me~ Hey can you leave my books in my computer's class. I caught up in some work.  
Natalie~ Sure, but what exactly are you going? I hope nothing serious.  
Me~ Nah... Just a school your to new girl   
Natalie~ Okay, enjoy but not too much 😉

Always a year. I showed Riley her locker first, we took our books for next class and continued the tour. At least we went to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich.  
I told her that the principal was my aunt but didn't tell anything about pruning the school. 

I recently turned 18 which directly made me the owner of school and few other projects whole the other were still under my dad's and his brother's name, Uncle Louis.

Later we took of to our Computers class

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, a I've finally published this story. It took 2 years to get all the courage. But matters is... It's Here


End file.
